Because, Trust is Love
by Amabelle Caltha
Summary: Sebuah cinta yang datang saat orang yang ia benci mengambil kekasih yang ia cintai dari hidupnya. /"Mungkin, takkan ada cinta tanpa sebuah kebenaran jika kau tau realita kehidupan itu hanyalah omong kosong."/chapter 1 update. mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Because, Trust is Love**

**Naruto © sampe bangkotan masih milik om Masashi Kishimoto kok:0**

**Because, Trust is Love ****© Amabelle Caltha**

**Warning : AU, OC, Typo(s), SasuSaku Slight ItaSaku, step by step, maaf jika ada kesamaan latar ataupun alur. Itu semua hanyalah kesamaan biasa dan juga suatu kebetulan, karena semua itu sangat berpengaruh terhadap jalannya cerita.**

**Tidak suka? Klik tombol back sekarang juga….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura-_chan_, bisakah kau tolong _kaa-san_," seru wanita paruh baya di depan pintu kamar sang anak. Sesekali wanita itu mengetuk pelan pintu kamar agar tak membuat anak kesayangannya terganggu.

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam.

"Sakura-_chan_? Apa kau tak dengar?" tanya Mito yang masih berdiri di depan kamar.

Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi langsung memutar bola matanya. Apa _kaa-san_-nya tak tahu kalau ia sangat lelah? Huh.

"Iya-iya _kaa-san_ aku dengar! Tunggu sebentar." alih-alih, Mito yang mendengarrnya langsung menggeleng kepala. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan kamar Sakura.

Sakura yang sudah siap dan sudah terlihat rapi, kini ia turun ke bawah untuk menemui Mito yang sudah lama menunggu. "_Kaa-san_." Sakura melembutkan nada suaranya karena di samping Mito terdapat seseorang yang sangat Sakura takuti. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ayah-nya sendiri Haruno Jiraiya. Terlihat Mito sedang menghitung sesuatu, sedangkan Jiraiya terlihat sedang membaca sebuah berkas yang entah berkas apa.

Mito menengok bersamaan dengan Jiraiya. "Kau sedang apa lama sekali Saku-_chan_, _kaa-san_ lelah menunggumu." Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Mito.

"Maaf _kaa-san_, aku cuci muka dan ganti baju dulu. _Kaa-san_ tak mau 'kan anak kesayangan _kaa-san_ bau nantinya, hehe." Sakura tersenyum, Mito hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala—lagi.

"Kalau begitu tolong belikan bahan-bahan yang sudah _kaa-san_ cantumkan di sini—'' ucap Mito sembari memberikan sebuah catatan kecil berwarna putih dengan garis biru serta uang pada Sakura.

"Ingat, sesuai dengan yang ada di kertas itu ya…," sambung Mito.

Sakura memperhatikan sekilas apa saja yang akan ia beli. Sakura sedikit mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat daftar belanja itu. "Banyak sekali?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu Saku-_chan_, besok 'kan _tou-san_ akan mengajak teman lamanya makan malam di sini." Sakura hanya ber-oh ria mendengar jawaban dari sang ibu.

"Jika sudah selesai berbelanja, langsung pulang Sakura…" ucap Jiraiya tanpa melirik ke arah Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menjawab 'Ya' dan langsung melesat ke luar rumah.

**oO**** Because, Trust is Love ****Oo**

Sakura segera memarkirkan mobil _Honda Jazz_ berwarna putih miliknya di tempat parkiran supermarket di bawah tanah. Kemudian ia keluar dari mobil. Sebelum itu, tak lupa ia kunci mobil miliknya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam supermarket. Setelah masuk ke dalam, segeralah ia mencari tempat bahan-bahan yang akan ia beli berada. Sebelum itu ia ambil satu troli ukuran besar. "Akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama, kalau begitu aku akan mencari yang lebih dekat dulu," gumam Sakura.

Pertama-tama ia pergi kebagian daging, karena lokasinya lebih dekat. Lalu pergi kebagian sayuran dan buah-buahan. Sakura memang jenius, ia mempergunakan waktunya dengan baik padahal bahan-bahan yang akan dibeli amatlah banyak namun ia bisa selesai hanya dengan waktu setengah jam.

"Apalagi ya? Sepertinya sudah semua." Sakura melirik secarik kertas yang ada di genggamannya.

"Aaaa … _kaa-san_ ceroboh! kenapa bisa kecap asin ditulis di bagian bawah sendiri? Dasar! Padahal 'kan tempatnya sangat jauh kalau dari sini," teriakan Sakura membuat beberapa orang yang mendengarnya menengok ke arah-nya.

Walaupun Sakura memang seorang yang jenius, tapi ia adalah orang yang ceroboh. Mungkin itu adalah penyakit keturunan yang ditularkan oleh sang ibu pada anaknya. Lihat saja, bukankah kecap asin sangat penting? Kenapa penulisannya harus di bawah? Hah ... sangat ceroboh.

Mau tak mau Sakura harus mencari kecap asin, kalau tidak pasti ia akan dimarahi Mito. Padahal kenyataannya Mitolah yang salah.

Barang belanjaan yang Sakura bawa sangatlah banyak. Bahkan sampai empat katung plastik besar. Sakura sendiri kewalahan membawanya ke mobil. Sampai-sampai Sakura berkeringat setelah membawanya.

Setelah semuanya masuk. Segeralah Sakura menstater mobilnya dan berjalan pulang. Saat berada di sebuah taman, lampu lalu-lintas berubah warna menjadi merah.

Sembari menunggu lampu kembali hijau Sakura sedikit melirik ke arah taman yang diwarnai dengan berbagai lampu hias yang indah. Sakura baru sadar bahwa tempat ini sangat indah saat malam hari.

Iris _emerald_-nya kini tertuju ada sebuah objek yang sedang duduk bersilang di taman itu sembari memainkan gitar. Terlihat juga orang-orang yang sepertinya sedang menonton seseorang yang barusan bermain gitar itu. Sedikit membuat Sakura penasaran akan objek yang ia lihat.

Sepertinya Sakura pernah melihat seseorang yang sekarang terlihat sedang berkemas-kemas. Sakura melirik arah lampu lalu-lintas. Setelah lampu itu berubah hijau segeralah Sakura menjalankan mobilnya dan berhenti di dekat taman itu.

Sakura berlari keluar menuju tempat orang itu berada. Namun saat ia sudah sampai, hasilnya nihil, tak ada! orang itu sudah tak ada di sana. lalu, ke mana dia?

Sakura memperhatikan sekeliling. Menengok ke sana ke mari mencari orang itu. Matanya sedikit melebar saat melihat orang itu sedang berjalan dengan menjinjing sebuah koper besar.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura langsung mengejar pria itu. Berharap ia akan menemukannya dan memastikan kalau orang itu memang benar 'Dia'. Di tengah keramaian orang-orang di taman itu, Sakura kehilangan pria tadi. "_Hosh … hosh…,_" Sakura berhenti berlari. Sepertinya ia kelelahan mengikuti orang itu. Karena jalannya begitu cepat.

"Di mana dia? Hosh … dia berjalan seolah berlari," gumam Sakura, kedua tangannya ia letakkan di kedua sisi lututnya. Kepalanya menengadah ke depan. Keringat kini mulai membasahi wajah putih miliknya.

"Padahal tadi hampir ketemu, aku ingin tau sebenarnya aku salah lihat atau tidak." Sakura berjalan pergi meninggalkan taman itu dengan sedikit menyesal karena orang itu tak dapat ia temukan.

Raut wajahnya juga kini berubah. Sesekali ia menendang kerikil kecil yang ia lihat. beberapa pasang mata melihatnya dengan tatapan heran melihat tingkah Sakura yang seperti itu. Hingga ia sampai di tempat mobilnya diparkirkan. Kemudian melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan taman kota Tokyo tersebut.

**oO**** Because, Trust is Love ****Oo**

Kini Sakura sedang asyik berkutat dengan laptop kesayangannya. Jari-jari lentiknya dengan cekatan menekan satu demi satu huruf yang berada di _keyboard_ sehingga menghasilkan rangkaian kata yang Sakura inginkan.

Tugas-tugasnya sekarang lebih banyak dari semester lalu, tentu saja, menengok Sakura sudah semester empat. Apalagi ia mengambil jurusan kedokteran.

"Sakura, ini sudah jam empat sore, cepat mandi dan berdandan yang rapi," seru wanita paruh baya yang berada di dapur. Terdengar suara ketukan pisau dengan talenan, tak hanya itu.

"Iya _kaa-san_, tenang saja," teriak Sakura yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya. Sedikit terganggu, oh bukan, Sakura memang terganggu oleh perintah sang ibu yang menyuruhnya mandi.

"Kalau _kaa-san_ sudah mengatakan cepat, ayo laksanakan Sakura sayang." Sakura memutar bola mata _emerald_-nya. Sebal, ya, sebal. Padahal ia sedang asyik bermain dengan laptop _Apple_ pengeluaran baru yang lebih bagus dari milik Ino yang katanya beli di Jerman itu.

"Baiklah…." Mito tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. Kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya—memasak.

Terlihat seorang gadis baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandi pribadi di dalam kamarnya. Aroma _cherry_ yang kuat menguar dari tubuh gadis bermahkota merah jambu ini.

Ia berjalan menuju ke sebuah lemari kayu berwarna putih yang memiliki tiga pintu di setiap sudutnya. Jemari putih itu kemudian berjalan menuju kenop pintu lemari yang berbentuk seperti bola pingpong berwarna kuning keemasan.

"Mmm … yang mana ya?" Sakura nampak berpikir sembari memilah-milah rentetan baju yang ada, sekarang semua pintu lemari sudah terbuka. Menampilkan beragam baju dari segala merek yang ada.

"Baju yang kemarin aku beli saja, atau baju musim semi tahun lalu?" saking banyaknya baju yang ia miliki terkadang Sakura bingung untuk menentukannya. Bahkan Sakura sendiri tidak ahli dalam memilih baju untuk berbagai acara, resmi maupun tidak resmi. Berbeda dengan Ino, bisa dibilang Ino adalah ahlinya. Apalagi dalam hal kecantikan.

"Sakura … pakailah baju yang _tou-san_ belikan saat di Paris itu," Tiba-tiba _kaa-san_-nya mengatakan itu dan membuat Sakura tersenyum sumringah.

"Ah … kenapa aku tak berpikir untuk memakainya ya?" gumam Sakura.

"terima kasih _kaa-san_," teriak Sakura pada sang ibu yang telah membantunya menemukan baju yang cocok untuknya pakai mala mini.

Jam kini menunjukkan pukul 07.25 PM. Segeralah Sakura keluar menuju ke tempat _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_-nya berada—ruang tamu. Lalu ikut duduk di sofa, sesekali Sakura bermain dengan ponselnya. Sedangkan _kaa-san_-nya nampak gelisah. Kalau, _tou-san_-nya jangan ditanya. Beliau sibuk dengan koran tadi pagi yang belum selesai ia baca.

Tak lama kemudian, bunyi bel dari pintu terdengar nyaring ditelinga keluarga Haruno ini.

'_Ding Dong'_

Dengan sigap Mito langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk menyambut tamu spesial yang sudah ia tunggu.

Perlahan namun pasti. Pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok lelaki tua yang tengah tersenyum pada Mito. Di belakangnya, terlihat seorang pemuda gagah yang mengenakan jas berwarna putih tulang dengan dasi coklat bergaris kuning.

Segera Mito mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk. Di dalam ruang tamu, Sakura berserta _tou-san-_nya—Jiraiya berdiri dengan senyum yang mereka sunggingkan.

Tampak pemuda tadi sedikit terpesona dengan gadis Haruno yang berdiri di samping ayahnya ini. Terang saja, ia mengenakan _dress_ selutut polos berwarna putih tanpa lengan, dipadukan dengan _sweater pink,_ dengan hiasan bunga tulip putih di bagian kiri _sweater_-nya. Tak lupa juga, jepit rambut bergambar bunga sakura tertengger rapi disebelah kanan sisi rambutnya.

Semburat merah tipis juga sudah terlihat di antara pipi putih sang pemuda. Pemuda ni memiliki sebuah garis memanjang di antara kedua sisi pipinya. Mungkin hanya luka gores. Sakura yang malu memalingkan wajahnya.

Tak lama, Jiraiya—ayah Sakura mempersilahkannya tamu itu untuk masuk dan menuju ke ruang makan.

Meja itu tampak rapi dengan hidangan yang berjejer-jejer. Di tata sedemikian rupa mengepaskan bentuk meja yang lonjong. Di tengah-tengah meja itu tampak buah-buahan segar yang menghiasinya. Piring dengan sendok dan garpu pun sudah di tata sedemikian rapi di setiap sisi meja dan kursi yang ada.

"_Ittadakimasu…._"

Saat makan malam di mulai. tak ada suara sedikitpun. Yang terdengar hanya gesekan antara sendok-garpu dengan piring. Mereka menikmati hidangan yang khusus nyonya Haruno buat.

Seperti bangsawan biasa makan, perlahan dan tak tergesa-gesa. Nampak sekilas pemuda yang tadi itu memperhatikan Sakura lagi. Sakura yang merasa diperhatikan cuek saja. Walaupun sedikit tak enak juga. Karena membuat Sakura salah tingkah.

Setelah selesai makan malam. Semua diam di tempat duduk masing-masing. Dan menunggu Sakura yang masih melahap makanannya. Urung sakura menghabiskannya, sang ayah berdehem mengisyaratkan agar ia berhenti. Sakura hanya memutar bola mata lentiknya, merasa sebal karena diganggu oleh ayahnya. Walaupun dia tau kalau ada tamu di rumahnya.

"Bagaimana kabar perusahaanmu Madara?" tanya Jiraiya pada teman lamanya.

"tentu baik, oh ya, anakmu ini belum tau nama cucuku bukan?" tanya Madara. Seseorang yang bernama Madara itu, sudah sangat tua, terlihat dari kerutan disekitar mata dan pipinya. Namun, beliau terlihat masih sangat bugar dan segar.

"Perkenalkan namamu nak," ucap Jiraiya pada pemuda yang duduk di sebelah Madara itu. Pemuda yang dipanggil oleh Jiraya kini berdiri. Dan menghadap Sakura.

"Namaku Itachi Uchiha salam kenal," ucapnya dengan nada khas seorang laki-laki kemudian membungkuk 90 derajat.

Kini giliran Sakura yang berdiri "Namaku Sakura Haruno salam kenal.'' Lalu mereka berdua kembali duduk seperti semula.

"Namanya Sakura ya, indah seperti bunga Sakura," ucap Madara sembari melirik Sakura yang tengah tersenyum.

"Dulu Sakura masih sangat kecil saat, kira-kira hanya setinggi meja ini saat aku berkunjung ke mari, iya 'kan Jiraiya," Jiraya hanya mengangguk. Pertanda kalau ia menyutujui perkataan teman lamanya ini.

"Sepertinya mereka berdua sangat cocok Jiraiya," ucap Madara lagi. Dan membuat pipi kedua insan berbeda _genre_ ini memerah.

Dalam hati Sakura berpikir, kalau seseorang yang ada di hadapannya itu sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang biasa ia temui di _café_ dan di taman kota hari lalu. Tapi, tak mungkin Sakura langsung menafsirkan kalau kedua orang ini masih berhubungan. Menengok gaya mereka itu tak sama.

Yang biasa Sakura lihat mempunyai rambut yang mencuat di bagian belakangnya dan penampilannya juga terkesan sangat anak muda. Walaupun tidak seperti anak muda biasanya. Tapi, yang ini sangat rapi dan sangat terhormat sekali, rambutnya yang panjang juga lebih klimis dan diikat. Walaupun dilihat sekilas warna kulitnya lebih gelap dari seseorang yang biasa Sakura lihat.

Kini, Sakura dan Itachi berada di taman belakang rumah kediaman Haruno. Mereka duduk di sebuah bangku yang hanya cukup untuk dua orang saja. Sedikit canggung memang. Sebab mereka baru saja saling mengenal bukan?

Tak ada yang berbicara satu sama lain. Mungkin keduanya teramat sangat canggung.

Sampai akhirnya Sakura yang memulai duluan. "Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan?" ucap Sakura seketika.

Itachi menengok,kemudian tersenyum. "Sesuatu yang sangat penting mungkin."

Mereka terdiam kembali. Tak berani saling menatap. "Hei, jadi kau kuliah di _Universitas Tokyo_? Jurusan apa?" karena bingung, Itachi bertanya apa adanya. Yang langsung dijawab oleh Sakura dengan antusias.

"Iya, tentu saja kedokteran," jawab-nya bersemangat.

"Kenapa kau memilih kedokteran?"

"Mungkin itu karena aku ingin sekali mengobati semua orang. Cita-citaku sejak kecil. Biasanya anak kecil bercita-cita jadi dokter 'kan?" jawab Sakura, tangan kanannya mengepal pertanda ia sangat bersemangat.

Itachi tersenyum lagi dibuatnya. Entah apa yang membuat ia begitu nyaman berada dekat dengan Sakura. Mungkin karena tak punya teman selama ini. Benarkah tak punya teman?

Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit yang terlihat cerah. Matanya memejam bersamaan dengan hembusan angin yang lewat.

Tak lama, _kaa-san_-nya memanggil Sakura. Karena sudah terlalu larut dan besok harus kembali bekerja, Itachi beserta Madara harus pulang. Sebelum itu, Madara juga mengucapkan terima kasih atas undangan makan malam yang diberikan oleh keluarga Haruno.

Sakura menarik napas berat, ia lelah. Lelah karena tamu tadi terus mengajak keluarganya berbincang dan membuatnya harus bersama Itachi karena kedua orang tuanya dan tamu tadi harus membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

Tapi,walapun begitu Sakura jadi sedikit akrab dengan yang namanya Itachi itu.

Ia berumur 25 tahun, seorang pewaris perusahaan _'Uchiha corp'_ menggantikan kakeknya Madara yang sudah tua. Lulusan _Georgia_ dalam jurusan jurnalistik. Tampan, tinggi. Sangat dewasa. Itulah yang ada dipkiran Sakura sekarang.

Sakura juga berpikir, lelaki itu sangat ramah dan baik sekali. Terlihat jelas dari wajah yang selalu ia tampakkan.

"Hoaaaahh…," kini Sakura mulai menutup matanya perlahan, lalu menarik selimut agar tubuhnya sedikit lebih hangat karena udara malam ini sangat dingin.

**oO**** Because, Trust is Love ****Oo**

"Taruh saja map itu di atas meja Konan," ucap seorang pemuda yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan komputer. Dari balik monitor itu, seorang gadis yang mengenakan _blazer_ berwarna biru tua, dengan rok selutut yang menampilkan setiap lekuk tubuhnya yang ramping serta rambut biru sebahunya yang ia biarkan tergerai dengan hiasan bunga mawar di bagian kananya sedang memperhatikan pemuda itu. Konan memperhatikan dengan seksama apa yang sedang dikerjakan oleh direktur muda itu.

Sesekali Konan tersenyum melihatnya, bukan karena apa yang ada di dalam komputer itu, melainkan seseorang yang tengah sibuk itu. Kacamata yang membingkai wajahnya juga yang membuat Konan senang memandang sang direktur ini.

Merasa diperhatikan, pemuda itu kemudian melirik ke arah Konan. "Apa ada yang salah denganku Konan?" tanyanya pada asistennya itu.

"Eh, ti-tidak Itachi-_san_, hanya saja saya melihat ada yang berbeda dari anda," ucap Konan seadanya.

"Benarkah? Apa itu?"

"Anda lebih terlihat bersemangat hari ini." Kemudian Konan tersenyum dan pamit untuk keluar ruangan tersebut.

Itachi hanya memperhatikan sampai pintu ruangannya ditutup dengan rapat kembali, kemudian berkutat lagi dengan monitor dan _keyboard_ di depannya.

Matahari kian meninggi, bersamaan dengan cahaya yang kian panas tepat berbada di atas kepala. Itachi yang telah selesai dengan kerjanya, kemudian melirik jam dinding yang tepat berada di atas pintu ruang kerjanya. "Jam makan siang, lebih baik aku jalan-jalan saja," gumam Itachi kemudian mengambil jas yang ia letakkan di sofa dekat meja kerjanya.

Kemudian ia berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Konan, pekerjaanku sudah selesai, kalau presdir datang katakan aku pergi sebentar," ucapnya yang sekarang berdiri tepat di depan meja asistennya.

"Baik Itachi-_san_," balas Konan.

"Oh ya satu lagi, katakan pada presdir kalau aku makan siang di luar ya," ucap Itachi lagi. Konan hanya mengangguk pelan lalu duduk kembali. Sebelum itu Itachi sudah terlebih dahulu pergi dari hadapannya.

Konan memperhatikan dari meja kerjanya. Ada rasa heran juga, Itachi tidak penah meninggalkan meja kerjanya dan memilih untuk makan siang di luar. Biasanya Konanlah yang mengantar makanannya. "Tak seperti biasanya Itachi-_san_ pergi di waktu makan siang seperti ini," gumam Konan kemudian melanjutkan tugasnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Hoeee.. maaf untuk semuanya, saya sebagai author tidak konsisten dan meninggalkan fic yang belum ada chapter lanjutannya ini, sebenarnya ini sudah di buat jauh-jauh hari sebelum saya hiatus, tapi karena saya malas untuk mengupdate dan kondisi saya yang tidak memungkinkan untuk terus menulis saya biarkan fic-fic saya yang sudah saya simpan termasuk ini.

Taulah… saya sibuk dengan sekolah saya, maklum juga kan sekarang saya kelas 9 smp. Jadi tugas segala macem dan segala rupa banyak sekali. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf kepada semuanyaa… dengan sangat menyesal saya mengucapkan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

Dan untuk para pereview sejati(?) saya sangat berterima kasih sekali kepada kalian, semoga kalian mau kembali mereview fic saya.

_**Kritik, Saran, concrit, dengan senang hati aku terima kok…**_

_**FLAME? Asalkan yang membangun saya sangat berterimakasih! d(^^)b**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE… ?**_


	2. Prolog

**(Selamat ulang tahun untuk Cintya Dinda a.k.a Karikazuka)**

**Because That Love Is Truth**

**Selamat ulang tahun aku ucapkan untuk Cintya Dinda a.k.a Karikazuka**

**Naruto © sampe bangkotan masih milik om Masashi Kishimoto kok:0**

**Because That Love Is Truth ****© Lucy Uchino**

**Warning : AU, OC, Typo(s), SasuSaku Slight ItaSaku, step by step, maaf jika ada kesamaan latar ataupun alur. Itu semua hanyalah kesamaan biasa dan sebuah kebetulan, karena semua itu sangat berpengaruh terhadap jalannya cerita.**

**Tidak suka? Klik tombol back sekarang juga….**

**Prolog**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dia selalu seperti itu…," rutuk seorang gadis yang tengah duduk bersandar pada bahu kekasihnya. Ia menarik napas panjang sembari memasang wajah sebal.

"Sudahlah, Sakura memang seperti itu bukan? Lagi pula kenapa kita harus menunggu Sakura jika mau memesan sesuatu?" tanya Kiba seorang pemuda yang memiliki gigi taring dan tato berbentuk segitiga terbalik di antara kedua sisi wajahnya. Nampaknya ia sudah mulai jenuh juga menunggu seseorang yang mereka tunggu.

"Kalau begitu, kau pesanlah dulu dan tidak usah banyak bicara lagi tuan pecinta anjing…," celetuk Ino yang malas menanggapinya.

"Baiklah-baiklah nona yang menyebalkan, oh bukan, _pig_?" mereka berada di sebuah _café_ yang terdapat di dekat Universitas mereka—Unersitas Tokyo. _Café_ itu bernama _Café 'Sunshine'_ sesuai dengan namanya, _café_ itu didominasikan dengan warna kuning dan bunga matahari sebagai hiasan dinding maupun hiasan kursi dan meja yang ada di sana. terkesan unik bukan?

Dengar-dengar juga, pemiliknya menamai _café_ itu dengan _Shunsine_ karena ia ingin _café_ ini selalu hangat seperti matahari. Agar para pelanggan maupun pengunjung dapat menikmati kehangatan _café_ ini dengan gambar bunga matahari di mana-mana. Di ujung tengah _café_ itu, berdiri kokoh sebuah panggung yang tak begitu besar. Biasanya untuk menampilkan _band-band café_ setiap malam harinya.

"Berhenti memanggilku _pig_!"

"Kalau begitu berhenti memanggilku tuan pecinta anjing. _Okay_?"

Tak lama kemudian datang seorang gadis berambut _soft pink_ menuju ke meja mereka. Senyum terpatri di antara bibir _pink_ gadis itu. Tapi, dibalas tatapan sebal oleh Ino. Gadis itu tahu, dan segera berjalan dengan lebih cepat menuju meja teman-nya berada. "Aku tahu kau marah Ino-_pig_," ucapnya seraya duduk di kursi yang masih kosong di depan sahabat-nya yang terlihat jengkel.

"Kau selalu terlambat! Padahal 'kan kau tak punya pacar Sakura," cerca Ino dengan wajah menyebalkannya.

"Ap-apa kau bilang? Orang terlambat pasti ada alasannya," jawab Sakura, sebenarnya ia ingin marah karena ucapan Ino tadi. Tangan-nya sedikit mengepal pertanda ia sangat ingin sekali meninju wajah Ino yang mulus itu agar terlihat mengerikan di mata para lelaki.

"Kau mulai seperti Kakashi-_sensei_," celetuk Kiba sembari menyeruput _Chocolacino_ miliknya.

"Tentu saja, Sakura 'kan murid kesayangan Kakashi-_sensei_."

Sakura menghela napas berat. Kenapa sih? Teman-temannya senang sekali meledeknya? Apa Sakura memang pantas untuk bahan ledekan? Itu semua karena Sakura yang paling polos di antara mereka. Bahkan Sakura belum pernah pacaran lagi semenjak ia diputuskan oleh pacarnya waktu masih sekolah, di sekolah menengah atas.

Tak lama setelah mereka memesan, sekitar sepuluh menit. Pesanan mereka datang, melihat pelayan laki-laki yang membawa pesanan mereka, Sakura diam terpaku. Seakan terhipnotis dengan ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini. Sampai akhirnya pelayan itu selesai menata makanan di meja dan pergi.

"Kau menyukai pelayan itu?" tanya Ino pada Sakura.

"Kau ini apa-apan sih? Tidak kok," kilah Sakura, padahal sudah jelas terlihat dari wajahnya yang kini tengah memerah bak tomat busuk.

"Tak apa, pelayan tadi cukup tampan, dengar-dengar juga dia pelayan baru di sini."

"Ekhem," perkataan Ino membuat sang pacar berdehem karena tak suka.

Ino tersenyum sembari berkata "Maaf sayang, kau tetap yang paling tampan, tenang saja," ucap Ino sembari mengecup lembut pipi putih milik Sai. Sai, kekasih Ino, memiliki badan yang kurus dengan kulit yang sangat putih, karena teramat putih terkadang ia dipanggil _zombie_ berjalan oleh teman-temannya.

Ino memang beruntung banyak laki-laki yang menyukainya, ya tentu saja, itu 'kan karena Ino adalah gadis yang cantik dan mempesona. Ino juga masih keturunan Amerika dari ibunya maka dari itu ia memiliki rambut pirang dan mata _aquamarine _yang indah. Ia juga sangat mahir menarik perhatian laki-laki bahkan sampai sekarang ia sudah pernah berpacaran sebanyak dua puluh tiga kali ditambah dengan Sai.

Sedangkan Sakura, ia adalah gadis yang tak dapat menarik perhatian laki-laki. Setiap ada seorang laki-laki yang memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh atau membuat Sakura risih pasti Sakura bisa langsung meninju ataupun menendangnya. Maka dari itu banyak laki-laki yang takut akan keganasan Sakura. Tapi, Sakura terkenal akan kejeniusan-nya di kampus. Walaupun tertinggal satu nilai dengan Shikamaru si _Genius_ nomor satu.

Terkadang Sakura juga berpikir. Kenapa dirinya tak pernah menemukan seorang yang sesuai dengan pilihannya. Atau kenapa ia tak pernah nemenukan seseorang yang dapat memikat hatinya? Tapi, mungkin _kami-sama_ mempunyai tujuan lain untuknya. "Aku kuliah siang, aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar. Sampai jumpa nanti…," ucap Sakura sembari mengambil tas yang ia letakkan di kursi kosong di sebelahnya dan berpamitan dengan teman-teman-nya lalu pergi keluar.

"Daahhh…," ucap mereka bersamaan.

**oO**** Because That Love Is Truth ****Oo**

Tokyo adalah sebuah kota sekaligus ibu dari negara Jepang. Tokyo mempunyai sedikit gedung pencakar langit dibandingkan negara yang lain. Maka dari itu jika kau berkunjung ke kota ini kau hanya akan menemukan gedung-gedung yang hanya memiliki lantai tak lebih dari sepuluh lantai. Mungkin akibat gempa yang sering sekali melanda negara Jepang. Kota ini seakan adalah sebuah pusat kebutuhan di negara Jepang, semua yang kau butuhkan ada di sini. Bukan hanya itu, Tokyo adalah usat kerja orang Jepang. Hampir setiap hari orang dari berbagai kota di Jepang banyak yang bekerja di sini.

Kedai-kedai makanan khas jepang dapat kau temui di pinggir-pinggir trotoar. Terkadang mereka membuka diskon agar pelanggan yang mau datang lebih banyak. Tak jarang juga mereka menganakan lomba, lombanya sangat sederhana. Siapa saja yang dapat memakan makanan yang sudah ditentukan dengan waktu yang sudah ditentukan juga, mereka akan mendapatkan tiket gratis untuk makan di sana. Menarik bukan?

Seorang anak manusia yang berperawakan tinggi dengan baju biru _dongker_ dan berlengan panjang dengan rambut hitam _legam _yang bagian belakangnya sedikit mencuat terlihat sedang berjalan dengan santainya. Ia juga mengenakan celana _jeans_ hitam keabu-abuan yang sudah sobek di bagian lutut kanan dan kirinya. Ia kemudian berdiri di depan kedai yang bertuliskan _'Sukiyaki'_ dengan huruf kanji. Sepintas, pemuda itu terlihat sedang mengamati orang-orang yang asyik menyantap berbagai jenis makanan dengan beberapa teman, kerabat, ataupun keluarganya.

Ia menarik napas berat, kemudian berjalan lagi meninggalkan kedai itu. Tangan kanannya menjinjing sebuang koper hitam berbentuk seperti gitar. Pasti di dalamnya adalah gitar. Sampai di tempat yang ia tuju, pemuda itu langsung meletakkan koper besar yang ia bawa di atas tanah dan membukanya. Tak salah lagi, itu memang sebuah gitar.

Ia ambil sebuah lilin dan gelas kaca kecil. Lalu, lilin itu ia nyalakan dan ia masukan ke dalam gelas kaca tersebut agar tak mati tertiup hembusan angin malam yang dingin. Setelah itu, ia ambil gitar berwarna merah _maroon _miliknya dari dalam koper.

Dirasa cocok dengan posisinya duduk bersila dan memegang gitar, perlahan pemuda itu memetik satu demi satu senar gitar yang ia pegang. Alunan nada yang ia ciptakan begitu lembut, seperti menggambarkan suasana hatinya yang sedang … sedih?

Benarkah pemuda ini sedih?

Seiring dengan petikan gitar dengan bunyi yang mengalun perlahan, Ia juga ikut bernyanyi. Nyanyian yang sangat menggambarkan perasaannya. Namun apa sebenarnya yang ia pikirkan dan ia rasakan? Tanpa ia sadari, sudah banyak sekali orang yang memperhatiakannya dan menonton pemuda itu sedang bermain dengan gitarnya. Entah mendengarkan lagunya yang bagus dan indah atau memperhatikan pemuda ini yang memang terlihat begitu tampan.

Koin demi koin, kertas demi kertas terlempar dari pemiliknya menuju koper tempat gitar itu ia bawa. Setelah lagunya usai, pemuda itu sedikit menampakan senyum tipis.

"Terima kasih…," ucap sang pemuda lirih saat melihat orang-orang yang tadi mengerumuninya hendak pergi. Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda itu langsung memungut uang-uang yang ada di dalam koper dan memasukkan kembali lilin serta gitar miliknya.

Setelah selesai dengan gitar dan uangnya, pemuda itu kemudian berjalan pergi. Kakinya yang begitu panjang, membuat ia sampai tujuan dengan cepat. Rupanya ia kembali ke kedai yang tadi. Kedai _'Sukiyaki'_ walaupun namanya _Sukiyaki_, tapi kedai ini tak hanya menjual _Sukiyaki_ saja, kue _mochi _dan _sushi_ juga makanan khas Jepang lainnya.

Tanpa ragu, pemuda itu masuk ke dalam kedai dan duduk di depan penjual yang sedang memasak. Ia bergumam lirih kepada sang penjual. Sampai akhirnya bungkusan putih nan kecil sudah berada di genggaman tangan kekarnya. Tak lupa, ia juga merogoh saku celana untuk mengambil beberapa uang kertas dan koin.

Pemuda itu kini berjalan lagi setelah membeli makanan di kedai itu. Apakah pemuda ini tak punya kendaran? kenapa harus jalan kaki? Padahal, udara malam itu sangat dingin. Bahkan lebih dingin dari biasanya. Setelah berjalan sekitar setengah kilometer pemuda itu berbelok, dan masuk ke dalam gang yang sempit.

Terlihat, sebuah pemukiman yang sangat sepi, dan sedikit terlihat kumuh; apartemen-apartemen yang kecil dan hanya mempunyai tiga lantai, tembok-tembok yang ditulisi dengan spidol maupun pilok oleh anak-anak yang nakal. Jalanan yang tak sejajar, melainkan naik ke atas, lebih tepatnya seperti jalanan bukit yang naik. Juga aspal yang banyak berlubang.

Pasti pemuda ini sangat lelah. Tentu saja setelah berjalan di jalan yang naik seperti bukit, ia harus berjalan melewati tangga yang berjumlah tidak lebih dari tiga puluh buah.

Tak ayal, terdengar juga deru napas orang yang kelelahan dari pemuda ini.

Ia sampai, sampai di depan apartemen berpintu kayu dan bercat hijau dengan ukiran kayu menggantung bertuliskan _'Tadaima' _tepat di tengah pintu tersebut.

Ia kemudian mengambil kunci di saku celananya dan membuka pintu itu, lalu menutupnya setelah ia masuk. "_Tadaima kaa-san_," ucapnya yang langsung berjalan menuju kamar milik ibunya. Sebelum itu ia letakkan koper berisi gitar tersebut di samping pintu kamar milik ibunya.

Sang ibu yang melihat anaknya pulang bangun dari tempat tidurnya. "_Kaa-san_ senang kau pulang Sasuke-_kun_.'' Wanita paruh baya itu kemudian duduk di pinggir ranjang. Sasuke yang masih berdiri di depan pintu berjalan masuk dan ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa _kaa-san_ sudah lebih baik?" tanya Sasuke sembari memegang tangan ibunya yang terasa hangat.

"Sedi—uhuk … uhuukk…"

"Hati-hati _kaa-san_.'' terlihat dari raut wajahnya kalau ia sedikit khawatir. Sang ibu hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Oya … aku membawakan _sushi_ untuk _kaa-san_." Sasuke kemudian membuka bungkusan yang sedari tadi ada di tangannya.

"Maaf, tak dapat membelikan _sushi_ telur salmon dengan ekstra bawang untuk _kaa-san_," ucap Sasuke lagi. Oh, begitu malangnya pemuda ini dan ibunya. Tak disangka pemuda yang terlihat dingin ini dapat terlihat lembut di depan ibunya.

"Tak apa, _kaa-san_ tau minggu depan waktunya membayar apartemen 'kan? _Kaa-san_ juga tak meminta lebih darimu. Asalkan kita dapat makan hari ini saja _kaa-san _sudah sangat senang," ucap sang ibu lembut sembari membelai rambut milik anak yang selama ini telah merawatnya.

Sasuke merenung. Ia menundukan wajah putihnya, seakan ia ingin menangis namun air matanya tak mau keluar. "_Kaa-san_ aku keluar dulu, setelah makan _kaa-san_ jangan lupa minum obat. Dan jika obatnya habis langsung beritahu aku. aku tak ingin seperti waktu itu hanya karena aku tak punya uang _kaa-san_ tak mau bilang," kata Sasuke panjang lebar.

**oO**** Because That Love Is Truth ****Oo**

Sasuke kemudian berjalan keluar apartemen, perlu diketahui apartemen Sasuke berada di lantai dua, dan di depan apartemennya adalah halaman yang cukup luas. Dari atas sana, ia dapat melihat kerlap-kerlip lampu di pusat Tokyo.

Sasuke memilih untuk duduk di pagar semen yang berdiri kokoh di depan apartemennya. Memandang langit yang penuh dengan bintang. Seperti lampu di kota, bintang-bintang itu berkerlap-kerlip seakan hidup di angkasa sana.

Pemandangan yang indah jika dibandingkan dengan ramainya kota Tokyo. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, mata _obsidian_ miliknya seakan terdapat sebuah cahaya akibat pantulan dari bintang di langit. Padahal udara sangat dingin, namun tetap saja pemuda ini nekad untuk keluar.

"Malam ini sungguh cerah," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Tak lama kemudian datang seorang lelaki paruh lalu berdiri di sampingnya. "Menikmati malam yang indah Sasuke?'' ucapnya seraya meminum air yang ada di dalam kaleng yang ia bawa. Sasuke menengok, wajahnya datar. Tak ada ekspresi senang ataupun kaget saat orang itu datang.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan kalimat 'Hn' pada lelaki itu.

"Aku baru saja pulang bekerja, sedangkan pintu apartemenku dikunci dan lampunya juga mati. Sepertinya istriku kembali ke pekerjaan itu lagi. Ini ... untukmu," katanya seraya memberikan sekaleng minuman soda untuk Sasuke dan ikut duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Terimakasih—"

"Bukankah kau sudah melarangnya?" tanya Sasuke sembari meneguk minuman soda itu.

"Memang, tapi sepertinya ia tak mendengarkanku. Dia itu sangat keras kepala." Sasuke hanya melirik sepintas wajah Yamato yang duduk di sampingnya. Paman ini adalah paman yang baik untuk sasuke. Ia memiliki wajah yang lebar berbentuk kotak dengan badan yang tinggi.

Saat ia pindah ke apartemen, Yamatolah yang pertama ia kenal. Bagi Sasuke, Yamato adalah teman sekaligus paman yang sangat baik, terkadang Yamato juga mengantar makanan untuk ibu Sasuke saat ia sedang pergi bekerja. Namun sayangnya ia memilik istri yang keras kepala dan serakah akan harta. Walaupun istrinya juga sangat baik terhadap ibu Sasuke. Terkadang Yamato juga membantu ekonomi keluarga Sasuke, tapi seringkali istrinya melarangnya karena ia sama miskinnya dengan keluarga Sasuke.

Yamato bekerja di sebuah kantor swasta yang setiap harinya hanya menghitung pasokan beras untuk dijual ke pasar-pasar yang ada di toko kecil. Gajinya tidak terlalu besar, sedangkan istrinya ia adalah seorang penyanyi di sebuah _bar_ yang tak jauh dari Stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Yamato sering sekali menegur istrinya untuk tidak bekerja di tempat seperti itu. Tapi, terkadang istrinya menghiraukan ucapannya dan bekerja lagi di sana, alasannya mudah saja. Ia hanya tak ingin kehabisan uang karena Yamato memiliki gaji yang sedikit.

"Aku dengar kau diterima bekerja di _café_, Sasuke?" tanya Yamato, matanya sedikit melirik ke arah Sasuke yang terlihat masih memperhatikan bintang di langit.

"Hn, berkat _jii-san_ juga," balasnya singkat.

Yamato hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Sudah sepantasnya 'kan, Ia menolong sesamanya agar dapat hidup layak seperti yang lain.

"Aku harus menunggu di depan pintu Sasuke, aku pikir ini sudah terlalu malam. Oh ya, apa Mikoto-_san_ baik-baik saja?" tanya Yamato kemudian berdiri dari duduknya.

"_Kaa-san_ baik-baik saja. Terimakasih Yamato _jii-san_."

"Kau seperti tidak biasanya," ucap Yamato kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih duduk.

Sasuke lirik jam tangan yang ia kenakan, "Hn, sudah jam satu pagi," gumamnya seraya berdiri dari duduknya menuju apartemenn dengan langkah gontai dan tak bersemangat.

**TBC**

_**ABA : Hoi, Hoi, aku kembali membawa fic yang baru lagi … dan kalian tau, fic ini Multichap lho … padahal aku sangat benci jika membuat fic multichap. Tapi, ya mau bagaimana lagi? Aku punya ide seperti ini. **_

_**Oya, perlu kalian tahu, aku membuat fic ini butuh berpikir dua kali karena ide itu adalah sebuah ide fic yang multichip takut-takut aku tidak bisa membuatnya dan menyelesaikannya. Karena aku berpikiran kalau fic ini sangat tidak sederhana dalam pikiranku. Dan di sini aku buat sesederhana mungkin agar aku tak kesulitan dalam alurnya. Tapi karena aku nekad aku beranikan saja membuatnya … toh jika kalian semua tidak suka aku bisa me re-edit atau me re-publish fic ini. Dan kuperbaiki lagi agar lebih bagus dari yang sekarang aku tulis. **_

_**Entah ide fic ini bagus atau tidak aku tak tau, karena aku tiba-tiba mendapatkan ide ini dan langsung membuat kerangka alurnya dan tak lama aku langsung mengetik fic seperti ini wkwk :p**_

_**Maaf bila masih banyak kesalahan, tolong untuk para senior yang sudah handal mau mereview dan memberi masukan atas karya baru yang abal milikku.**_

_**Dan maaf jika SasuSaku-nya belum ada… hoho, **_

**Kritik, Saran, concrit, dengan senang hati aku terima kok…**

**FLAME? Asalkan yang membangun saya sangat berterimakasih! d(^^)b**

**REVIEW PLEASE… ?**


End file.
